The present invention relates to clips for holding coupons or the like and more specifically to a clip having at least one edge adapted to tear or cut a coupon along a selected line.
It has become a common occurrence to provide sales discounts on various goods by means of coupons located in papers such as circulars, newspapers, etc. The recipient of such papers is required to clip out the coupon from the remainder of the paper and uses a pair of scissors or tears the coupon out by hand leaving irregular sides. Frequently the recipient accumulates a plurality of coupons from one or more papers. Two problems present themselves -- the first is a convenient means of carrying the coupons and the second is a convenient means of clipping the coupon from the paper in which it is located.
The present invention has features directed to both problems. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel clip which provides a means for retaining together a plurality of coupons and means for clipping such coupons from the papers in which they are located.
It is another general object to provide an improved clip for holding coupons or the like.